goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Jewelpet: A Otter's Legacy
Summary Taking place in Japan in the year 2104, a year after Sophie the Otter and her husband Hiroshi Sugimoto passed away and 84 years after the Great Japanese Pridelander War ended with total Japanese and allied victory after the destruction of the Great Pridelander Federation. Plot The special starts scene then advances 84 years into the future. In the year 2104, Japan is the #1 hyperpower in the world. Japanese religion, culture, laws, holidays, language and art have dominated the United States and Canada and are number #1 along the Japanese are #1 in their highest birth rate and population. Last year, Sophie the Otter, Hiroshi Sugimoto, Ernest Otter, Opal Otter, Pinch Raccoon and PB&J Otter have died of natural causes, except Sachiko Otter, who is now elderly. She has a great-great grandson named Haruo Otter, who resembles Peanut Otter, but lacks the latter's courage and fighting spirit. Sachiko Otter and her siblings and children take Haruo Otter to the cemetery to pay their respects to her parents. She then tries to train him to be a warrior, but he has no confidence and skills in anything. At school, he is bullied by Daisuke Saitō, a senior classmate, and his gang, who take his favorite pen. Sachiko Otter is angry that Haruo Otter didn't fight back and is so carefree. This causes her blood pressure to rise and she faints, and is hospitalized. Back home, Haruo Otter, Ruby, Sapphie, Garnet and Tour hope Sachiko Otter won't die, but then remembers the story of the Dragon Ball and hopes to use it to make Sachiko Otter better again. The next morning, he sets out for the Dragon Ball and encounters Daisuke Saitō and his gang. One of Daisuke Saitō's friends asks where Haruo Otter is headed, and he tells them Mount Edo in Lake Hoohaw, Ontario, Canada . The gang ridicules him, saying he can't go there because there are monsters of all sorts and that he is a coward. The continued put-downs eventually make him angry, and he unleashes some of his power to scare the gang away, then proceeds down the road to Mount Edo. After following the road for hours, he rests, then a truck driver offers him a ride and he accepts the driver's offer. After driving for a while, the truck driver pulls over and tells Goku Jr. to relieve himself because the trip will be long. While Goku Jr. is doing his business, the driver empties his oversized book bag (which is full of food), throws the bag onto Goku Jr., and speeds off. Surprised, Goku Jr. shrugs it off and continues his long journey. He meets Puck yet again at a roadside grocery store, who say that he became bored and thought it would be interesting if he went to Mount Paozu with him, admitting that it would be fun to see a monster eat Goku Jr. To acquire supplies for the long journey, Puck steals a cart full of food from the grocery store. Goku Jr. tells Puck about his quest to heal Sachiko Otter, and though Puck doesn't believe in the Dragon Balls, he decides to help on the off chance it could work, saying he admired Pan's strength after she beat him and his gang in a fight and doesn't want her to die. After encountering obstacles along the way, such as a pack of wolves and a "nice" lady who turns out to be a witch who planned to eat them, Haruo Otter and Puck make it to a long rope-and-wood bridge, which looks dangerously unstable. Puck crosses the bridge first with ease, telling Goku Jr. that it is safe. Goku Jr. crosses the bridge nervously, and a gust of wind distracts him, which makes him stumble. Because Goku Jr. stumbled, along with the force of the wind, the bridge rocks back and forth and starts breaking. Puck struggles to save Haruo Otter, who is dangling from one rope above a deep trench. The bridge collapses, causing Daisuke Saitō to fall into the trench. Luckily, Haruo Otter hung on to the half of the bridge which is still attached to the other side of the trench. Haruo Otter climbs out, and with nothing to do to save Daisuke Saitō, continues his journey alone. After traveling another great distance, Haruo Otter runs into a purple pig-like demon, with the ability to manipulate his forearms into weapons. A grizzly bear, thankful to Haruo Otter for helping her cub earlier, attacks the demon trying to distract it so Haruo Otter and the cub could escape. Haruo Otter becomes enraged, and transforms into a Super Saiyan. He easily defeats the demon, then passes out. When he comes to, he has no memory of the transformation. Haruo Otter arrives to Lake Hoohaw near summit of Mount Edo, where he finds the old house which Grandpa Gohan harbored his ancestor in. He goes inside the old, dusty house, and finds the four-star Dragon Ball in the same place Goku kept it many years ago. He takes it and, thinking that you only need one ball to grant the wish, tries to summon Shenron. When nothing happens, Haruo Otter shouts at the Dragon Ball as if there is someone in there. Again, when nothing happens, Haruo Otter throws the ball away, and starts yelling, telling himself that he was foolish to believe such a fairy tale about the Dragon Balls. The Dragon Ball rolls to the feet of Haruo Otter's ancestor, Sophie the Otter herself. Sophie the Otter explains to her descendant that he has to collect all seven to get his wish. Haruo Otter gets on his feet, wipes his tears, and turns to his ancestors, stunned to see both her and Hiroshi Sugimoto. He asks him who they are, and Sophie the Otter explains that she and her husband Hiroshi Sugimoto are his "great-great-grandparents." Confused about how many "greats" that would be, he tells Haruo Otter to just call her "Grandma Sophie" and Hiroshi "Grandpa Hiroshi" in short. Sophie the Otter tells Haruo Otter that he is strong and brave, because of Hiroshi's lineage. Out of the blue, 2 futuristic Japanese V-22 Ospreys descend upon the ancient Japanese lawn of Sophie the Otter's property, with Sachiko Otter, Ruby, Sapphie, Garnet, Sango, Luea, Luna, Labra, Peridot, Larimar, Milky, Flora, Prase, Kaiya, Topaz, Lapis, Diana, Dian, Tour, Io, Chite, Yuku, Kris, Jasper, Titana, Kohaku, Nephrite, Alex and all of the other Jewelpets including Daisuke Saitō inside. Haruo Otter becomes excited to see everyone alive and well, exclaiming that the Dragon Ball granted his wish. He turns to where Grandma Sophie and Grandpa Hiroshi stood, and is stunned to see that they have vanished, but Haruo Otter could hear her voice. Grandma Sophie tells him that it was actually his bravery that restored his grandma and Daisuke Saitō's life. In a final farewell, Grandma Sophie wishes Haruo Otter and the Jewelpets good luck. Haruo Otter and the Jewelpets board the Japanese V-22 Ospreys with newfound strength and courage and the four-star Dragon Ball in his hand. The Dragon Ball will be a keepsake for Haruo Otter to remind him of Grandma Sophie, just like how Grandma Sophie kept the Dragon Ball as a keepsake of the Otter Family and the people of Lake Hoohaw. Air Date by Country *Japan: October 14, 2020 *Korea: October 25, 2020 *China, Vietnam, Hong Kong and Macau: November 6, 2020 *Mongolia: November 18, 2020 *Malaysia and Singapore: November 25, 2020 *Thailand: December 1, 2020 *Russia: December 8, 2020 *Indonesia: December 14, 2020 *Philippines: December 21, 2020 *India, Nepal, Afghanistan and Pakistan: December 28, 2020 *Iran: January 4, 2021 *Israel: January 16, 2021 *Egypt, Iraq, Syria, Jordan, Lebanon, Bahrain, Qatar, United Arab Emirates, Yemen, Oman, Kuwait and Saudi Arabia: January 24, 2021 *Turkey: January 31, 2021 *United States of America and Canada: February 5, 2021 *Mexico, El Salvador, Puerto Rico, Costa Rica, Panama, Guatemala and Honduras: February 18, 2021 *Columbia, Venezuela, Bolivia, Argentina, Uruguay, Paraguay and Brazil: March 2, 2021 *United Kingdom and Ireland: March 10, 2021 *France: March 19, 2021 *Germany: March 28, 2021 *Italy: April 7, 2021 *Spain: *Portugal: *Netherlands: *Belgium: Category:2020 Japanese TV Specials Category:TV Specials by PB&Jotterisnumber1